totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda.
Amanda, labeled as The Hot Antagonist, is a contestant in Total Drama School. She was placed on the Screaming Rulers team, and returned for Total Drama: Tiki Jungle on the Terrible Tikis team. Biography Ever since she was born, Amanda was one of the meanest girls in her neighborhood. But somehow she's gained extreme popularity and is now the most popular girl in her school. When she was in 1st grade, she stepped on a girl named Meg's toe. They then became worst enemies, but thankfully Meg moved to a different school. Amanda is an expert at backstabbing. She has no real friends, mainly a group of lackeys who basically worship her. Anything she wants them to do, they do it. She also is amazing at being a jerk to boys. Whenever she's "dated" a boy, she's never actually liked them. They've only been her boyfriends so she wouldn't look bad going to a dance by herself. Amanda hopes to win the competition, and manipulate people just like she does at school. Total Drama School In Chapter 1, Amanda arrives and begins to complain. Carson begins to flirt with her, but to no avail. She is disgusted by Ricky and laughs at Devin. Later, Veronica tries to become friends with her which Amanda responds by saying "Sure" in a sarcastic tone. She is later put on the Screaming Rulers team, and seems upset and angered when she finds out Meg, the girl who she hurt in 1st grade, is also competing. In Chapter 2, Amanda begins to take charge of her team. She manipulates Veronica, and Carson seems to have a crush on her. None of the rest of her team seems to like her. Her team won the challenge thanks to her, so she is safe. In Chapter 3, Amanda begins to groom Veronica to be more like her and bribes her by saying she'll take her to the final 2. She tells her to compliment Gary, which she does and is confused by why Amanda is telling her to. In the confessional, she reveals her true plans and says how Veronica's like a puppet and the game's too easy. She also sabotages Meg by tripping her during the relay race. During the elimination, Amanda tells Veronica and Carson that she wants to vote out Kurt, but actually tries to dispose of Carson instead. She then gets the first A+ of the night and expresses her happiness when Devin is voted out. In Chapter 4, Amanda continues to control her team. She talks about how she can't wait until the merge because she hates her team, and is made a clown during the bull-fighting challenge. She gets chased by a bull because of the bedsheet she's wearing, which is red. She wins the challenge for her team. In Chapter 5, Amanda begins to have a mild conflict with Emilee when Emilee demands to be the leader for the art-themed challenge. She calls Emilee a little idiot, and Emilee begins to fake-cry. She lectures her team, and makes Emilee go into the ring for "Art Boxing." After the challenge, Emilee thinks Amanda is her "friend" and helps her vote out Carson or Kurt, when she actually wants to vote out her. Amanda gets the first A+ again and when Emilee tries to warn her team about Amanda, she responds by saying, "That girl is cuckoo." In Chapter 6, Amanda begins to help her team find the ingredients, but only because she wants to win. She gets mad at Carson when he suggests to make a smiley-face on the raw crab meat (the only thing they have). She calls him a "shrimp" in the Confessional, and, behind her back, the Killer Apples express their hatred towards her. Amanda gets the last A+, leaving Kurt to be voted off. In Chapter 7, Amanda wakes up to see Carson piled on top of her and Veronica laughing her head off. She seems mad that their team is just her and a couple of "idiots." (Carson and Veronica) During the play rehearsal, Carson says Amanda is "hot" and says she should get the part of the hot girl. During the real play, Amanda makes fun of Carson, saying his breath smells like Ricky, and later punches him. But they still manage to win. Carson begins to question whether Amanda is the best person to have a crush on. Chapter 8 really brings out the evil lurking in Amanda's head. She gets happy when she thinks she's in the final 6, but actually the teams are merged and 2 people return. When Devin returns, she gets stressed, and says that she already has one idiot to deal with, AKA Carson. During the challenge, Veronica follows her around and Amanda tries to shoot Alex with a paintball gun, but is blocked by Sharissa. Later, she hurts Carson again, this time starting a dogpile on the floor. She starts to strangle and punch Carson, but once she realizes Meg has already won, gets mad. In the dorm, she has a huge blowup with Meg. Sharissa tries to break up their argument, but makes it worse by calling Amanda a bad name. Amanda is safe during the elimination, which turns out to be a reward challenge. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Audition Tape Amanda is at her high school, sitting at a lunch table crowded with her "friends." Amanda says, "I'm Amanda. You should pick me for the show because--" She begins to whisper, "Every show needs an antagonist, and I'd be perfect. ''Hey Bobby!" A boy walks over to her. "I like your hair today! You look cute." The boy walks away. Amanda says evilly, "''I actually hate his hair, and he's anything but cute." ''She then laughs evilly. Trivia *Amanda was the main antagonist in Total Drama School. She was basically a Heather rip-off, but with none of the traits that made Heather three-dimensional. *Amanda and Carson's relationship was planned to continue in Tiki Jungle just so they wouldn't be ''completely fodder, but I always planned on eliminating them both very early. Gallery amandajoanna.PNG|Amanda as Joanna from Total Drama Wilderness. Amandatds.PNG|Amanda's other picture. Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Screaming Rulers Category:Terrible Tikis